Run Away
by GabySJ
Summary: No recuerda nada, su vida corre riesgo y piensa que nadie la quiere. Nessie necesita que la salven de una muerte segura, pero ni sus padres, tios, abuelos o Jacob saben donde esta. ¿Sobrevivira?


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

* * *

Correr…

Correr más rápido…

Solo eso hacía, correr. Correr como un león en busca de su presa, como un ladrón huyendo del lugar. Correr como si la vida se fuera en ello. Como si el mundo se acabara al parar. Solo correr, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué correr? ¿No hay lugar seguro? ¿No hay nadie que me proteja? ¿Qué hay detrás?

— ¡Detenla! — grito una voz femenina.

— ¡No puedo! — le respondió una masculina.

— ¡Rápido! — le contesto la primera voz

Correr más rápido en busca de salvación, de protección. ¿Por qué no viene nadie ayudarme? ¿Seré tan poca cosa? ¿O acaso no me quiere? Pero hay que correr lejos, más allá del presente, buscando un futuro, algo nuevo. Si solo pudiera detenerme y saber que alguien abrirá sus brazos entorno a mí.

¡Diablos!

¿Por qué no recuerdo nada con exactitud?

Solo hay lágrimas y heridas. Un montón de cicatrices sin curar. Una familia olvidada, amigos atrás, padres sin nombre, novio sin rostro. Porque solo hay piezas en mi cabeza, atornillándose más profundos en los recuerdos deshidratados sin razón.

¿Qué hay al armar el rompecabezas?

¿Qué hay en el fondo de los recuerdos?

No hay nada. ¿O yo soy nada? No encuentro lógica a que yo corra, o a que sea perseguida. No hay nada que me proteja, por quizá no hay nadie en mi vida. De pronto no tengo familia, ni padres, ni amigos, ni nada, solo soy nada.

_— ¿Estás bien, amor?_

_— Si, solo que pienso en cosas._

_— ¿Qué cosas?_

_— En que fuera pasado si Renesmee no hubiera nacido._

¿Renesmee?

¿Ella quien es?

Me pregunto si ella es algo mío. Sera mi madre, o una hermana, o quizá una amiga. ¿Qué serán esas fases? ¿Cómo se unen? Todo es tan confuso, tan raro. Tanto como mi gran necesidad de correr. Y ni siquiera sé quien me persigue.

— ¿La vez en alguna parte? — pregunto alguien.

No oí respuesta. Puede que ni siquiera la hubo. Puede que no sea a mi quien persigan. Porque no habría lógica en perseguir a alguien que no sabe quién es, ¿O ellos si sabrán quien soy? ¿Sabrán quien es mi familia y amigos? ¿Serán ellos?

_— ¡Nessie! ¡Detente! ¡Nessie!_

___—_ !No! !Dejenme!

¿Por qué diablos hay tantas preguntas sin respuestas? No hay ninguna solución para esta ecuación. No hay pistas en este misterio. No hay imágenes concretas. ¿Entonces que tengo? Solo unos perseguidores, un misterio y una vida en blanco.

_— Han pasado siete años, querida._

_— ¿Qué quieres, Jane?_

_— No entiendo porque Aro te valora tanto, no eres linda, eres una blasfemia, y tu don no es la gran cosa._

_— Porque yo soy una vampira decente, no soy como tú. _

_— ¡Ja! Y quisieras ser yo._

_— No, ni en sueños. Yo no necesite un maldito don para ser especial, yo lo soy sin ellos._

_— Solo lo eres por lo rara que eres, una repugnante parasita. Hija de mi alimento y de mi raza._

Ni los arboles fuertes y poderosos a mí alrededor evitaron que el recuerdo permaneciera aun en mi cabeza. Solo servían para que mis pasos frenaran con las raíces salientes y las ramas caídas en la humana tierra. Que como las rocas y protuberancias desconocidas o inidentificadas me provocaban caídas y más heridas.

— ¡Esta cerca, aun huele a ella, Jane! — dijo una voz masculina y ruda.

— Ya lo sé, Alec. Su olor es inevitable. — respondió al tal Jane, que debía de ser la misma de mis recuerdos.

¡Maldito olor!

¡Maldita carrera sin sentido!

Tengo que sobrevivir para conocer el secreto tras de mí, para averiguar quién me sigue, y el porqué. Para descubrir los rostros e historias de aquellos Edward, Jacob, Bella, Jane, Alec, Aro, entre otros que danzaban como estrellas en el firmamento.

Frente a mis ojos pasa una hiena. Una dorada y sana hiena, que con su dulce sangre llama mis sentidos: Hambre y olfato. Un profundo dolor recorre mis dientes, expandiéndolos y devorando mis ganas de correr para poder alimentarme con tan sublime presa.

Pero no puedo detenerme, me persiguen. Mi olor los llama, tanto como a mí me llama la sangre de la hiena. Mi olor no puede cambiar para permitirme disfrutar de mi primer alimento en días, en días desde mi lucha por la vida. Días… ¿Cuántos días? Unos cinco o cuatro aproximadamente, ya que mis ojos solo han podido alimentarse de las escondidas del sol y las llegadas de la luna.

Y ahora, el único sonido entre tanta maleza del bosque sin nombre para mi, fue mi caída. Una caída tan sorda y dolorosa. Deteniendo mí rumbo, mi huida. No hay salida, mi olor los atraería. Un olor pegado a mi ropa, mis arrapos desgastados y viejos. Un jeans con huecos y decolorado, una blusa que antes era blanca y hoy esta oscura al igual que sus diseños identificados y un poco rasgada, unos viejos zapatos, unas pequeñas medias y mi ropa interior. Las únicas prendas que cubrían mi débil cuerpo.

— ¿Como es posible que una niña de ocho años les supere, pedazo de idiotas?— grito una mujer, que lo más probable es que fuera la tal Jane.

— ¡No parece de ocho, parece de dieciséis años! — le respondió alguien.

— ¡Pero no lo es!

Comencé a quitar las prendas que escondían mi cuerpo, arrogando cada una a diferentes lugares. Mis jeans fueron a paran en una rama, mi blusa sobre una roca, mis zapatos entre unos arbustos bien lejos, mi sujetador en el suelo a metros míos, mis medias dentro de un nido, y mi interior cerca de un charco de agua.

Entonces mi cuerpo desnudo sintió la humedad del bosque, del gran bosque que durante días ha presenciado mis esfuerzos por recordar algo sobre mí y mis carreras contra el peligro. Un bosque donde la brisa era tan pobre como mi aliento.

_— Mi Nessie, eres lo más hermoso que tengo._

_— Te quiero, Jake._

_— Y también, Renesmee._

_— ¿Siempre me cuidaras, Jacob?_

De la nada apareció la hiena, que había escapado con mi caída, deleitándome con su sangre, tesoro divino. Mis dientes que sin darme cuenta se habían desaparecido, nacieron otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces me arrojé al animal he incruste mis colmillos en su piel. Su sangre era cálida y dulce.

Entonces todo se aclaro. Mis recuerdos se unieron, formando uno solo. Las piezas perdidas y espacios en blanco están pegadas. Toda la película de mi vida aprecio ante mis ojos mientras yo me degustaba salvajemente con la sangre del animal que se retorcía debajo mis brazos.

Yo era Renesmee Cullen.

Mis padres eran Edward y Bella Cullen.

Mi corazón era de Jacob.

Yo era una mitad vampira mitad humana.

Yo era…

¡Nada de era!

¡Yo soy!

Yo soy todo lo que mis recuerdos me han descrito. Yo soy especial en todo sentido. Yo soy la niña que ha pasado en bocas de muchos. Yo soy maravillosa, tengo una familia y amigos. Mi novio es un hombre lobo. Todo es perfecto, todo es inimaginable.

¿Pero entonces porque hui?

¿Por qué Jane y su sequito me persigue?

¡Claro!

¡La discusión!

Todo comenzó al escuchar a mi padre hablar sobre una vida diferente sin mí. Yo quería cumplir ese deseo, desaparecer y darle esa vida que él quería. Así que hui de casa, siendo perseguida al instante por mi familia, lo más seguro es que Alice lo fuera visto en el momento, pero seguí corriendo, adentrándome a ese bosque oscuro y grande, donde nadie sabía que se escondía. Encontrándome con Jane y los demás, peleando con ella. Y luego la amenaza de muerte por parte de la enana rubia. Yo solo corrí y luego caí, olvidándolo todo menos mi misión, correr lejos y rehacer mi vida.

Mi descubrimiento desvió mi atención de mi presa. Mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo estaba cubierto por la sangre del animal y mis cabellos cobrizos y ondeados como el de mi padre se tiñeron de la sangre de la hiena. Cuando termine de alimentarme, puse toda mi atención en Jane y los que la acompañaban, pero no escuché ni sentí su presencia.

Me levante y corrí lejos. Cuando el cansancio me domino por fin, me tire al suelo y me acurruque como si fuera un feto, dejando que mis largos y ondeados cabellos me cubrieran como sabana. Me quede unos minutos en esa posición, o hasta quizá fueran horas, pero cuando un sonido corrompió mi tranquilidad, me puse inquieta y nerviosa, porque eso solo significaba una cosa: Mi fin.

— ¿Nessie? ¿Nessie eres…?— dijo una voz realmente familiar para mí.

— Jacob…— masculle para mi sola.

— ¡Renesmee! — grito al verme tirada en el piso. — ¿Pequeña que ha pasado? — pregunto levantándome en sus brazos.

— Yo…— comencé a decir, pero mis fuerzas no fueron suficientes.

— No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote, pequeña. — me comento y me dio un beso en la frente sin importarle la sangre que me cubría. — ¡LA ENCONTRE! — grito fuerte y alto.

Y todo paso tan rápido. Toda mi familia y un gran grupo de lobos aparecieron antes mis ojos, ya que todos saben correr lejos.

* * *

**Bueno es mi primer Fic que escribo sobre Crepúsculo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
